vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Composite Adventurer (D
|-|Barbarian= |-|Bard= |-|Cleric= |-|Druid= |-|Fighter= |-|Monk= |-|Paladin= |-|Ranger= |-|Rogue= |-|Sorcerer= |-|Wizard= Summary Adventurers come together from any walk of life, and in the same party you may find the wealthiest lord accompanied by an uncultured savage, brothers in arms. Adventurers pursue riches, knowledge, power, or anything that interests them with burning passion, taking down evil (or, sometimes, good) in the name of their chosen objective. Adventurers take part of many different roles, ranging from mighty spell-casters to incredible warriors to dexterous thieves, and many more. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A | High 8-C | 8-B | At least 7-C, probably Low 7-B, High 6-B with prep time, potentially 5-B | At least 5-C, possibly 4-C, '''potentially higher''' | At least Low 2-C Name: Adventurer Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Varies Age: Varies, typically from eighteen to many hundreds of years old, although ages can differ from as low as four years of age to potentially thousands of years depending on the race; for example, Thri-Kreen reach incredibly old age at 25, whereas Elves live for hundreds of years before they can reach old age. Classification: General Adventurers Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Martial Arts, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acid Manipulation, Telekinesis, Creation, Sound Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Limited Clairvoyance, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Limited Information Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Earth Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Healing, Water Manipulation, Limited Death Manipulation, Magic, Necromancy, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Rage Power, Stealth, Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Resistance to various forms of damage (physical, fire, etc), Absorption, Elemental Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Durability Negation, Fear Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Mind Manipulation, Empathy Manipulation, Omnilingualism, Limited Gravity Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Limited Soul Manipulation, Athleticism, Regeneration (Low), Forcefield, Limited Invulnerability, Biological Manipulation, Purification, Sleep Manipulation, Flight, Limited Shapeshifting, Limited Transmutation, Status Effect Inducement, Darkness Manipulation, Telepathy, Weather Manipulation, Invisibility, Limited Teleportation, Capable of hitting Intangible beings, Plant Manipulation, potentially many more | All previous abilities, Improved Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Resurrection, Aura, Improved Teleportation, Improved Clairvoyance, Summoning, Power Nullification, Explosion Manipulation, Intangibility, Improved Transmutation, Improved Flight, Hunger Manipulation, Turning, Size Manipulation | Improved Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited BFR, Improved Summoning, Improved Teleportation, Improved Creation, Memory Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Improved Shapeshifting | Improved Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Life Manipulation, One Hit Kill, Dimensional Travel, Dream Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Imprisonment, Improved Teleportation, Improved Death Manipulation, Improved Invulnerability, Improved Durability Negation, Improved Soul Manipulation, Mind Control, Improved Mind Manipulation, potentially many others | Improved Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Reality Warping, Intangibility, Improved One Hit Kill, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Improved Gravity Manipulation, Improved Resurrection, Duplication, Improved Empathy Manipulation, Improved Plant Manipulation, Improved Death Manipulation, Improved Pocket Reality Manipulation, Total Soul Manipulation, potentially many more | Vastly Limited Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Reality Warping, Full Healing, Void Manipulation, Improved One Hit Kill and Durability Negation, Improved BFR, Time Travel, Time Manipulation and Time Stop, Improved Invulnerability | Improved Physical Characteristics, Improved Reality Warping, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), potentially many others | Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Summoning, Clairvoyance, potentially many others Attack Potency: Wall level (Capable of casting Burning Hands and Flaming Sphere) | Room level (Capable of casting Energy Vortex, Blast of Flame, and Fireball) | Large Building level (Acts as a mid-point to users of Fireball, capable of casting Disintegrate and Dawn) | City Block level (Capable of casting Sunburst) | At least Town level, probably Small City level (Comparable to Dragons, capable of casually casting Storm of Vengeance, also capable of casting spells including Control Weather and Meteor Swarm casually), Large Country level with prep time (Capable of performing the "Apocalypse from the Sky" ritual), potentially Planet level (Wish spell can affect the locale on a planetary scale) | At least Moon level, possibly Star level, potentially higher (Comparable to the Avatars of the Gods, who have covered the Earth in a deep shadow, so thick as to block out the sun, and cast a star into the Sea of Fallen Stars; Dendar once devoured the Sun, and will do so again) | At least Universe level+ (Comparable to at least low-tier deities such as Demon Lords) Speed: At least Subsonic (Capable of dodging point-blank arrows) | At least Subsonic, possibly Supersonic+ (Capable of dodging Melf's Minute Meteors) | At least Subsonic, possibly Supersonic+ (Capable of reacting to incoming fireballs, among other projectiles such as artificial lightning) | At least Subsonic, possibly Supersonic+ | At least Supersonic+ | At least Hypersonic, potentially High Hypersonic, possibly Massively Hypersonic+ (Potentially capable of reacting to An Apocalypse from the Sky) | Infinite within their own realm, should they have one (Controls all time and space within that realm, comparable to other gods such as Iuz or Vecna) Lifting Strength: Varies, typically Peak Human (Based on this)| Typically Peak Human, possibly Class 1 | Typically Peak Human, possibly Class 1 | Varies from Peak Human to Class 5 | Likely Class 5, possibly higher | At least Class 5, possibly Class 10, potentially higher (Made far stronger than any other adventurer as their chosen champion) | Unknown Striking Strength: Class KJ | Class MJ | Class GJ | Class GJ | Class TJ', possibly '''Class PJ' | Class XGJ+ | Universal+' 'Durability: Wall level''' (Can survive attacks from beings such as a Gargoyle) | Room level (Can survive attacks from beings such as a Bulette) | Large Building level (Can survive attacks from beings such as a Purple Worm) | Possibly Multi-City Block level (Capable of potentially surviving attacks from a Mind Flayer Assassin) | At least Town level (Capable of surviving attacks from a Dragon) | At least Planet level (Even the use of a Wish would not fully destroy them), possibly Star level (Capable of battling Avatars, at the very least comparable to Elminster) | At least Universe level (Capable of battling other deities to some extent) Stamina: Superhuman, potentially higher Range: Varies from extended melee to thousands of meters, potentially planetary with reality warping effects Standard Equipment: Player Choice of many thousands of varying types of equipment- varies depending on class Intelligence: Super Genius, at least maintains knowledge of many schools of magic equivalent to thousands of years of research Weaknesses: Typically, a single adventurer is ineffective due to their dependence upon teammates- that said, this composite adventurer will likely not encounter this issue Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Backstab: Rogue ability, deals notably higher damage for attacking an opponent from their unguarded rear * Cleave: Fighter ability, upon killing one foe the fighter takes another attack * Attack of Opportunity: Any foe fleeing from a fighting adventurer is open to be attacked from their now unguarded flank * Burning Hands: Shoots out a large cone of pure flame * Cone of Cold: Shoots out a large cone of ice that can freeze humans solid * Wall of Force: Creates a forcefield * Fireball: Shoots a 20-ft radius sphere of flame that will explode on impact * Control Weather: Allows relative control over a large area of land that matches the season, including blizzards in Winter and tornadoes in Spring * Earthquake: Capable of causing an earthquake equal to magnitude 6.1 * Summon Monster: Summons one selected monster, growing in strength as one levels up * Wildshape: Take the form of a beast as a druid * Unarmed Combat: Monks are experts of martial arts and do intense damage with their bare hands, and have excellent skill in dodging * Acid Breath spits out a cloud of acid from the user * Wish and Miracle both warp reality based on the user's request, up to a planetary scale * Scrying allows the user to discover the item of any person, object, or location- given time. Spells such as Commune allow the user to ask the god questions to get immediate answers. * Heal and lesser healing spells can heal the user to full health instantly * Clone allows the user to set up a second body immediately to be used after they die * Banishment sends the foe to a plane of the Abyss * Power Word: Kill and other Power Words allow the user to achieve the stated effect- Kill causes instant death, Stun causes an immovable foe, etc etc * Silence causes no sound to be produced within a certain range * Antimagic Circle negates all magic within it * Etherealness allows the user to shift in and out of the Ethereal Plane, a higher dimensional plane of existence * Gaseous Form allows the user to become gaseous at will * Brilliant Blades allows the user's weapon to go through any non-living matter (armor) * Mage Armor grants the user a body-covering shield that grants magical defenses Key: Level 1 | Level 5 | Level 9 | Level 15 | Level 17 | God-Touched | Godhood Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Peak Human Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Illusion Users Category:BFR Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Information Users Category:Law Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Memory Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Dream Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Stealth Users Category:Athletes Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Holy Users Category:Healing Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Necromancy Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Turning Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Knife Users Category:Saw Users Category:Whip Users Category:Spear Users Category:Bow Users Category:Staff Users Category:Mace Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Acid Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Berserkers Category:Animal Users Category:Plant Users Category:Summoners Category:Invisibility Users Category:Size Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Void Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Hunger Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Adventurers Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Composite Characters